Blood War
by SaiyanFemme
Summary: A warrior travels to Earth in search of a Saiyan that disappeared long ago, but after awakening Goku's sleeping Saiyan instincts the remaining members of a dying race decide to change the fate of the planet Vegeta and restore the warrior race. [OCs needed, contains erotica,]
1. Chapter 1: Secrecy & One Man's Treasure

Blood War

**Secrecy**

"They're sending me to Earth. I need to find my brother, I don't even know if he's still alive..." His voice was low and gruff, but there was a melancholy undertone that stammered through the final words of his sentence, he took a fragmented breath that hung in a cloud in the air and dissipated into the ether of the small, dark room where they shared their only moments. She held him close, wrapping her arms around his large, muscular shoulders, he trembled beneath her embrace and she struggled to pull a smile to her face, he was tired and she was exhausted, tired of hiding, running and pretending, one day… one day it'll all be over.

"Be very patient; remember your training, my love. If he is alive, they cannot find out why you are there, play along with that bastard's war games, get your brother and get home safely. This child is due next month and the only way I can get through this by myself is knowing that we're building a better future for our baby. For _our_ family." She pauses, draws breath from deep within her to fuel her strength, "I love you." He wrapped his large hand around her face, allowing his fingers to trace her cheekbones and jaw line, the tears form in her eyes; she closed them and tried to turn away from him. He smiled, admiring her spirit, never wanting to show weakness, the cracks in her façade show and the tears rolled down her face, he wiped them away with his thumb and murmured a hushing noise soothingly,

"I love you too; I'll be back before you know it and we can finally stop hiding! Things will be better, we will finally have that life together that we've been dreaming of, just you, me…" he took his other hand and ran it over her belly swollen with pregnancy, "…and this little guy."

She smiled tenderly; wrapping her fingers around his and stroking her stomach with her other hand, she shook quietly, she couldn't remember the last time her hands didn't tremble. Their life hadn't been easy, they could easily go moons without seeing one another and although they had always planned to start a family together, they'd hoped that they would at least be living on the same planet, never mind under the same roof. Silence fell over the dark room in which they lay, naked and frightened, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her, his lips were so rough and hers were so soft, his hand ran from her stomach to her spine, stroking the vertebrae with his fingers, she moved her hand to his hips, fingertips tracing scars – the memories of the battles that had kept them apart and tears stung her eyes once more, as if sensing her sorrow he kissed her harder, her tears trickled onto his nose and he felt the prick of sadness burn at his own tear ducts, his back buckled and his breath cracked as he kissed her, he was terrified that he wouldn't make it back or that by the time he did someone would've found her. He would've found her, would he know who he she was? Of course he would, he would kill her… or worse, keep her as some sort of pet like he did her brother. He trembled and broke their kiss, his breathing was ragged and they held each other, sobbing quietly into each other, lost in their fears.

"He won't get you - they won't take you from me. We're going to be fine, if I don't make it back-"

"Don't talk like that, you'll come back to me, you always do, you are one of our race's greatest warriors." Her voice was calm but her insides were on fire, if that tyrant caught wind of what he was doing he would have her husband murdered, made an example of. It wasn't worth thinking about but their lives were a secret their love must pay for. The world was changing, but their lives must remain if there was to be any prosperity in what had become a dark and dangerous world for their people. "You have to do what he asks of you, just for the time being. Then when he falls, we can finally emerge from the shadows, no one will stop us. We _can rebuild._" Her voice was a roar wrapped in a whisper, he stared into her eyes, they were deep and loving, but they had seen such terrible things, such horror that no soul should bear. He nodded and she replied with a smile, she held his face and kissed him once more, only his kiss could stop the fire that raged within her.

A figure quietly entered the room, the door creaked under the entrant's weight and the shadows shrouded their identity. Their hearts skipped a beat, dread became them. Surely no one knew he was there? What was to become of them? He wouldn't allow his love to be taken easily from him, not whilst his son slept peacefully in her belly.

The warrior moved quickly from the bed, uncompromising love caused his brow to knit and his stomach to knot, in a matter of nanoseconds from his palm came a pulsing energy, he was prepared to do anything to protect them. As the pulsing energy grew stronger it illuminated the room and the visitor's face was revealed, their hearts still pounding they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shit guys, are you ever _not_ fucking?" He exclaimed jokingly, the warmness of friendship was evident in his laugh, he turned his gaze from the male to the female, and she smiled and wrapped the bed linen around her as the warrior's arm defenses lowered and he grabbed a pillow to hide his genitals,

"I wasn't expecting you so soon. Apologies for our state of undress, we didn't get much of a honeymoon last time I visited!" the warrior smiled, he hugged the visitor who returned the gesture with gusto, "These days pass so quickly, as much as I love your company I was hoping for a little longer with my wife." The visitor smiled and bowed and the woman returned his smile and tipped her head to greet him,

"It's good to see you ma'am. You're looking radiant, I had no idea you were expecting!" His voice was warm and comforting; he turned his glance to her husband, "I'm only sorry I had to come so quickly." She tied the bed linens into a knot and stood to meet her guest, her pregnancy made her small frame appear smaller and her dark hair was tousled into knots from spending the last few hours in bed, she hugged him he smelt of space and war, his fascist armour was cold against her skin,

"Thank-you for coming, I know these times are hard for you, my friend. Your loyalty and protection shall be rewarded; we can only pray to the Gods that when you return it is under better circumstances and that you're ready to become our child's god-father." The words that escaped her lips were almost a whisper; she knew it was time for her husband and her dear friend to leave, when and if she would see them again was a question of fate that she would rather not chance her hand. The visitor left them to dress and say their goodbyes, as her husband pulled on his uniform the woman flinched, the armour that he wore was a constant reminder of their pain and suffering, it was a symbol of their struggle, of their secrecy and of the bastard that caused it. She garnished her soft curves with a dress her mother had made her and they forlornly made their way outside, the people of this planet were kind and sympathetic to their situation, so they need not hide their solemn in their goodbyes.

He turned to her, anguish in his dark eyes, there was so much that needed to be said, so many ways he could tell her how much he loved her, how much he cared about her and how sorry he was to miss the birth of his child. She wished to tell him so badly how she longed for him just to stay, but that bastard would find out and they on top of all of those they were protecting would be killed, this sacred place destroyed and she couldn't live with that thought, almost as much as she couldn't live with the thought of losing him, it had been eight months since they had last seen each other, their child was due in little under a month, she had hoped he might have been able to stay to see the birth before he had to return to become a pawn in war games and planet broking, dealing in death that was far from noble, far from the ways of their kind. Her eyes creased and glistened with tears, she placed both hands on her stomach feeling the gentle turning of her baby soothed her.

"I'm so sorry, baby I wish things were different. I need you to be strong; I need you to be all that you can be. I know that you'll be an amazing mother, you have given me the greatest gift any man could ask for, you have given me a son, and you grow more beautiful each time I see you. I need you to know..." his voice cracked and he reached for her hand, his dark gaze fell to his feet and took a deep breath to quiet his racing mind, "I need you to know, that I love you more every day and not a second goes by where I am not dreaming of you, you are the moon of my life."

Her heart pulled, with every breath she took she her insides ached, she did not fight her tears, she was so tired, they painted her skin, her voice trembled and her arms shook, grief gripped her it quelled her fire, it replaced it with a deep, black sorrow as it dawned upon her, the love of her life was being sent to a far away part of the galaxy, her child was almost due, their futures were uncertain. Their visitor called to them, he could only keep hidden for so long and they were relying on him to keep their secret safe, the secret that their people depended on.

"I love you too, just promise me one thing"

"Anything, my dearest."

"Promise me you'll come back."

_It was once told that the galaxy used to be a utopia of thriving planets and sparkling stars where parents of all races used to gaze upon, and tell their children to wish upon them. It was a simple time, pleasant in comparison to the present. This all changed after the blood-thirsty tyrant Frieza, under the guise of a Planet Broker wiped out life on thousands of planets throughout the universe, harvesting the occupant's lives to slavery and death. They used to tell stories of my race, a proud race, a warrior's race. The Sayian. We promised to die an honorable death; we yearned to die like warriors. But like our brothers and sisters, the other helpless races, we were slaughtered. A handful of us lived to tell the tale; we had to make our own twisted existence in this galaxy with no King, no order and foreign laws amongst aliens who cast us out. We were lost, what are the people to do without their King, their families, friends and honor? We were tormented by madness, desolation and anarchy. We sought resolution and retribution. I was left waiting, wondering…surely this can't be it? Surely we can't be the only ones left? _

**One Man's Treasure **

It was the dawn of winter, and the air was cold and harsh, under the cover of dusk the world slept. No one suspected the tranquility of the Earth would be jeopardized so soon after their unsung heroes returned from their battle on the planet Namek, quiet and still, the inhabitants of the planet were at peace. For one young hero this tranquility seemed like a fleeting moment.

Goku bolted upright, that all-familiar jolt of oncoming danger shot down his spine. He ran his hand through his dark hair, and turned his gaze to his sleeping wife, he had spent too much time away from her, all he wanted to do was pull the duvet back over him and wrap his arms around her soft body as she slept, smell the perfume of her shampoo in her ebony hair and bury his face into her shoulder – waking up to her kiss before a day of absolute normality. But, that fighter's instinct kicked in and it seemed that normality was not to be on the agenda for the sayian. He felt that instinct tug on every fibre of his being, try as he may he could not deny the thirst of the fight brewing within his soul it was the burden of his race, but this morning something felt eerily different, although Goku was unable to identify just what was different about the feeling radiating from gut, he knew that it was familiar. Unable to resist temptation he silently crept out of bed and pulled on his clothes, it was getting closer, something deep down inside him that he'd long since forgotten, but the question was, what could it be? He couldn't understand why he was drawn it. With his boots in hand he made his way through his home, if he could even call it a home, he was never there. He stopped briefly outside his son's room, he mused whether or not he should wake the sleeping child, Gohan had become so strong, he had grown-up so fast, his son was a warrior just like him. No. This time he let his son be, he let him sleep blissfully unaware of what could be another threat to mankind. He pushed his weight against the front door and it let out a moan beneath his weight, the air was crisp and cool as it hit Goku's skin and nostrils, he could feel it hit his lungs with every silent breath he took. He closed the door behind him and scanned his surroundings, the sky was dark and the universe lit up the sky with stars and magic. He pulled his boots on and pushed his power level down. His body filled with electricity as another jolt shot through him, 'What is that?' he thought, his brow knit, he wasn't going to wait for whatever it was to make its way to him, he had to find where it was headed and fast, he was certain the other Z Fighters would've sensed whatever was approaching and would be on their way. He took a deep breath and pushed off into the air, there was an unrelenting cold feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach. Something was definitely different about this oncoming threat, if it was even a threat? Why did whatever was out there seem to call to him? He had never felt like that before, so drawn to an energy he'd never felt. It wasn't even that long since he'd returned from Namek, he wasn't even sure that he had another fight in him if that's what whoever owned the energy approaching the earth even wanted. All Goki could do was pray that the visitor was peaceful.

"Goku."

The voice was a low, almost a growl. Goku knew immediately who it was, he spun himself around in the air, slowing down he was greeted by the Namekian Piccolo. "You sensed it too then?" Piccolo's voice was calm; he didn't seem to be reacting too badly to the energy approaching which set Goku's mind racing.

The two warriors stopped to discuss what was approaching and witnessed the vessel crash landed a few miles from where they were, when they flew to investigate they were joined immediately by Vegeta.

"What do you think is going on here?" Piccolo asked the two sayians, he'd noticed both of them seemed distracted. It wasn't a concern when Vegeta was quiet, however Goku's silence was intimidating. Vegeta turned to Piccolo, his arms were folded and he seemed off-colour by still typically ignorant and aggressive,

"If we knew we wouldn't be here, would we?" he spat, "It's taking them long enough to emerge from that wreck of a ship that I'm starting to wonder if perhaps they died on impact."

Goku nodded, his eyes scanned the crater for any signs of life there was something there, but it certainly wasn't a strong presence, the bizarre urge that Goku was feeling had been replaced with a morbid curiosity to put a face to feeling.

"I think you're right, Vegeta. I think we should go take a look." The sayian's eyes were focused, his brow was knit with intensity, Vegeta agreed with Goku and they immediately made their way into the crater. The craft was old, it looked like it had at least seen three or four decades in space, it was worn from travel and battle. It was a decent size, enough for three or four people, Vegeta kicked the craft a couple of times and it rattled loudly back at him, he grunted disapprovingly. The two sayians searched for the entrance to the craft but didn't have any luck.

"Maybe we should just blast the damned thing, Kakarot." He said angrily, Goku shook his head, he placed his hand on the ship,

"I don't think so, Vegeta. I've got this weird feeling… there's just something so familiar about this. It's like I've seen this before." The young Sayian mused, the older Sayian was taken aback he'd felt the same but pride kept him from saying he'd also felt a familiar presence. Goku knocked on the cooling metal, "Hello in there!" he yelled. There was a stirring in the craft, they heard the murmuring of voices, the metal of the craft was too thick for them to hear the words. The two stood in awe as a 'u' shaped beam of light erupted from the ship, there was a hiss of oxygen as a door appeared and opened fully, the two sayians took a step back and waited for the light to fade, shielding their eyes with their forearms as a rush of hot air blew past them stirring up dust and debris from the crash site, their hearts began to pound, they stepped back further all they could sense was a diminishing power level. The namek stood and watched as the sun began to rise, unaware of the two sayians quickening heartbeats. When the dust finally settled the two exchanged a glance, they eyes met in confusion and a bizarre sense of familiarity. "Should…we look?" Goku asked quietly, his fellow Sayian nodded. They gingerly approached the open vessel, inside the battered remains were whirring, a computer was frantically trying to repair itself, the two went inside and began to explore the equipment inside the ship looked like it had seen better days, what was worse was that there was blood on the floor, it seemed fresh – perhaps an injury the alien had received on impact?

"Vegeta – look! Oh my god…" Goku's voice trailed off as his were drawn to the corner of the room where the trail of blood finished, there was a woman and child in the corner, the woman lay on the floor and the child sobbed over her body, the child looked up upon hearing Goku's voice, there was fear in its young eyes as it darted across the ship to where the two sayians were, the child bared it's teeth in an almost animalistic way, Vegeta and Goku were taken aback by the child's animosity, Vegeta was more concerned by the child's striking resemblance to someone he knew,

"Boy! Who are you and why are you here?" the Sayian prince snapped, he approached the young boy, maybe only about three or four years old, the boy backed away fear evident in his large dark eyes,

"Who are you and where is my dad?" the boy snapped, his voice was full of fear and anger, he glared at Vegeta, Goku looked at the two of them, there was certainly a resemblance between the two of them, surely they weren't related in some way? Had Vegeta fathered a child somewhere deep in the Universe before coming to Earth? The Sayian Prince seemed oblivious to the boy's striking resemblance to himself, he was still fraught with the bizarre sensation of familiarity that gripped him prior to the vessel crashing.

"Vegeta, the kid – he has a tail!" he spluttered, his eyes were wide with shock, he scanned the boy's tail protruding from his loose fitting navy tunic, could the child be a Sayian? It would certainly explain the boy's warrior looks that the Sayian Prince shared. Vegeta shot Goku an aggressive look and rolled his eyes,

"Don't be absurd, Kakarot." He retorted, folding his arms. The boy's ears pricked, and he turned to Vegeta a feeling of anger and valor swept through his tiny body,

"I do too have a tail! And how did you know my name?" the boy growled, his voice was strong and defiant, it seemed proud. Vegeta and Goku both gasped at the child's words and sudden change in demeanor, Vegeta blinded by anger grabbed the boy by roughly his shoulders, he looked at his tail and then directed his gaze back to the boy's face, the child upon feeling the Sayian Prince's aggression suddenly reverted back to being very pale, bruised and frightened, intimidated by the older Sayian's strength and disregard for his safety he began to clam up, his tiny palms began to sweat and he trembled in Vegeta's hands. He began to not only fear for his mother's life but his own, the inhabitants of this planet were not as hospitable as she had promised.

"Now then, boy. What do you mean _'your_ name'?" Vegeta spat at the boy, his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed into a tight, uncompromising scowl, terrified the boy frantically cast his gaze over to a very perplexed Goku, clearly identifying him as the softer of the two warriors, Goku stared back at him, he ran his rough hand through his mess of thick black hair. The boy's words shook him.

"My name is Kakarot." He said softly, he swallowed his fear with the lump in his throat, his small cheeks flushed warm as he began to fear where the warrior's interrogation was going, he had to force the words past his lips, "I'm here to find my dad and my mum is hurt, she needs help."

"Are you a Sayian, boy?" Vegeta demanded tightening his grip on the child's shoulders; the boy yelped out in pain and squirmed in the Sayian's grip thrashing his long black hair, the pain shot through his small body like electricity from Vegeta's steely fingers.

"Yes I am!" the boy snapped fervently, Vegeta was taken aback, in the back of his mind he knew the boy was just another half-breed probably mixed with some sort of ridiculous humanoid alien similar to the inhabitants of Earth, Goku and him were the only pure Sayians left in the universe, this he was certain of.

The child's words made an impression on Goku, and unable to allow someone who had done him no wrong to die the Sayian made his way towards the back of the ship towards the boy's mother. Through the flickering emergency lights and faulting consoles glow she lay illuminated on the ground the bleeding was coming from her upper abdomen, Goku scanned the woman taking in her bizarre attire, her face was so familiar - who was she? He was also shocked to discover that the woman had a tail too, remembering the child's answer to being asked if he was a Sayian he felt it only necessary to alert his comrade,

"Uh, Vegeta. I think you may want to take a look at this." Goku extended his arm to the woman that lay bleeding out in front of him and gently shook her, he was careful not to cause the woman any further harm, her wounds were severe enough even if she had come here to fight she was in no condition engage in combat, her life hung by a thread. He was alarmed at the scarring on her face and arms it certainly looked as if she'd been in battle in the recent past, but Goku just couldn't understand why her face was so familiar… she looked almost identical to someone he knew, but who…? She looked similar ages to Goku and Vegeta, but how could that possibly be? The rest of the sayians were dead, wiped out by Frieza in fear. Vegeta still with a firm grip on the boy approached Goku, his eyes widened and he went limp, releasing the boy who ran to his mother's aid the boy stroked his mother's hair and spoke quietly to her, she responded to her child's concerned whimpering, the voice that escaped her lips was quiet and cracked with pain,

"Kakarot, my son…" her eyes flickered open, pained irises scanned her child's face, she managed to pull a smile to her scarred features, the deep scar across her eye from battle had damaged her pupil and iris causing it to discolour to a paler her green than her right eye, she shakily lifted her hand and placed it on the trembling boy's face, he sniffed as he blinked back tears, the woman with the dark hair's smile disappeared as her eyes scanned the room she spotted the two sayians and growled pulling her soon closer to her,

"No mum! No you're hurt! You're too weak!" the boy squealed, she hushed him as she pulled herself to knees, hissing under her breath from the searing pain in her abdomen, she never took her eyes off of the two warriors as she shakily made it to her feet, her attire was a navy blue skintight sayian combat suit with a white armoured plate across her torso, there was a symbol obscured by the blood loss, she tentatively touched the wound, a piece of metal stuck angrily from her flesh, tearing the blue material across chest, a drying blood stain splattered across her clavicle and up towards her neck and left shoulder, she ushered the boy behind her, her lips parted she struggled to catch her breath, never removing her glare from the two strangers before her.

"You." She gasped, accompanied by a cough, "Who are you?"

The two sayians exchanged a worried look, they were unsure how to approach the woman, and she clearly had the fatal combination of a sayian's temper accompanied by the maternal need to protect her child. Vegeta took a step towards her and her tail flicked angrily, she stood her ground baring her teeth at the Sayian Prince,

"I am Vegeta, Prince of the Sayians. If you are who you say you are, you should kneel before me." The Sayian scoffed, his voice was dripping with an ignorant pride, the woman's glower turned into a smile, she licked her lips and slowly a throaty laugh erupted from her, the sayians were stumped.

"That is the biggest pile of shit I've ever heard! Vegeta wouldn't be this far away from Frieza; as if that bastard would let him out of his sight, his little token from a father trying to preserve his race, I'm not even sure he's still alive." She sneered, her body was heavy and her head was too light, her vision was blurring, Vegeta snorted at the woman's insolence, her inability to believe that he was the Prince of all Sayians was insulting,

"Blast you woman! I am Vegeta, I am Sayian Royalty!"

She threw her head back and laughed harder causing a searing pain to rattle through her entire body, it took every ounce of energy in her to instinctively lift her hands to the wound in her abdomen she needed to apply pressure before she bled out, warm liquid coated her fingers and the copper smell filled her nose, her head was spinning and her feet seemed to be unable to keep her steady as her body began to sway, despite her pain she continued to laugh at the sayian's comments. The room begun to spin quicker she felt herself lose her footing and her vision blurred to the point of blindness, in that moment there was no pain. Her body hit the floor and the sayians watched silently, their breathing quick and minds racing. There were more of them, Vegeta struggled to quiet his mind, he must know more – she couldn't die, not until she told him everything he had all of the information he needed. The boy ran to her side, he desperately tried to stop the bleeding with his hands; he felt the panic rise in his gut as he prayed his mother wasn't dead.

"Let's take her to Kami's place."


	2. Chapter 2: Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers

**Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers**

* * *

_The fire spread to every corner of her being, try as she may it could never be extinguished. A familiar smell filled her nostrils, tugging at her heart. She kicked to be free, but no matter how hard she struck out she was unable to be moved from her prison of linens and shackles. Where was she? Her vision was gone, but she felt his gaze upon her, not soft, not comforting - it did not quieten the rage that brewed deep within her, stirring. Her child needed her; she knew she must break free. Why wouldn't he release her? 'Please... please help me.' She whispered, her face flushed warm and from the pit of her stomach a cold feeling churned. Why did he just stand there in the darkness? Her mind began to cloud. She felt powerless but never afraid, she screamed and kicked, her body burned, rage, passion. She must escape, there was no pain from the wound she had obtained during her landing here, but her strength seemed to have drained from her body._

_A single finger ran along her arm causing her entire body to shiver and quake. He remained silent, not a sound - no breath, no words. His hand moved to her collarbone, tracing the scars that adorned her, there was an air of sadness, yet still he breathed not a word to her. She was rendered motionless by his delicate touch, years had not changed her memory of his hands, how every time he touched her she felt a calming bliss, how everything seemed right in the world. Not a day went by where she didn't plead for a sign that he was alright. She felt his body shift towards her, a breath, like the whisper of a wind after a storm fell upon her, his lips met hers, grazing her gently, silent and sweet, she longed to break free from her shackles and pull him close. He was so cold. Fighting the tears that burned behind her eyes, she tipped her head to break the kiss, the cold feeling rose within her, she searched for his eyes in the darkness but she could not see the familiar loving gaze that had stained her memory for all of those years._

_'Please, my love, release me. Please.' She pleaded, her voice quivered, a breath escaped her lips broken by a deep sadness, a longing, she clenched her eyes shut forcing back years of waiting, years of hoping, the air grew cold and a melancholy swept over her, spreading through her muscle and bone, sweeping her skin and prickling at her eyes and heart._

_The voice was quiet, broken, there was a relief falling through the words, strength through tears. 'I can't.' She let out a whimper, unable to bring herself to force words out of her mouth, 'I'm so sorry, my dearest.' The voice whispered back to her, a cold breath in her ear, 'Please, believe me.' The husky voice replied, her body went limp, there was a realisation that swept over her but she refused to address it, her voice was a cry wrapped up in pleading. Her hands shook, fingers straining so hard just to touch him once that it made her bones ache,_

_'I've waited so many moons to taste your kiss...'_

_She felt him on her, cold steely fingers tracing her body, weightless and wanting, always and never, his chilling breath fell upon her weary face once more, her lips parted just praying to taste his breath, his cold lips grazed hers and she allowed her body to go limp under him, she didn't want to fight the impending realisation that poked at her heart, she tipped her head towards him falling into a kiss, her mouth was hungry, warm and passionate, he ran his hands all over her body, his fingers were rough and calloused but she still buckled with every inch of her flushing flesh subject to his gentle touch. Her breasts heaved and she felt a warm glow spread throughout her as his fingers reached places she'd long forgotten about, her body writhed as his kiss broke and travelled to her neck, sending shivers down her spine and from her parted lips soft moans of ecstasy muffled by his shoulder, as his fingers explored her further she whispered how much she loved him, he kissed her breasts and gazed upon her face, choking back a sob._

_'I love you too...'_

_His voice was quieter; his touch became less prominent on her skin. She panicked; she yelled out to him, she needed him to stay. She knew all too well what this was; she just refused to believe it._

'_I need you to be strong.'_

_Please, no not now, she begged and pleaded, she thrashed against her shackles unable to fight her tears, she used all of her might be she couldn't break free, hysterically she screamed and fought. No! Please! No! Don't leave me please... I can't do this without you._

Her eyes snapped open, freckled with tears. Her limbs were bruised and her muscles ached, she continued to fight to be free, screaming like an animal, her throat felt like she'd swallowed shards of broken glass, through her tears and shackled to one place she tried to scan her surroundings, she begged and pleaded that it wasn't a dream, where was she? Where was her husband?

"Hey! Hey! You're okay; it was only a bad dream. Calm down."

Her eyes turned to the doorway of the white, sterile room. It was the stranger from before her dream. Goku. The young Sayian had run to the room upon hearing her cry out in distress. The Sayian woman took a deep breath, the warrior ingrained in her being meant she refused to show weakness before her enemy. Her heart still raced from her dream, sweat stained her forehead in glistening pearls. A dream. A horribly wonderful one, it wasn't the first time that she'd dreamt they'd been reunited. But this time it was so vivid, she could smell and taste him, every touch lingered in her memory, she was sure this wasn't a dream, she knew it was real, nothing that felt so sensual...so raw and passionate could be merely a dream, upon catching herself falling into sentimentality and dwelling on her lust she shook it from her mind and turned to the Sayian who was kneeling beside her. She panicked suddenly.

"Where is Kakarot? Where is my son?" She growled, her eyes narrowed and she struggled against her shackles, Goku placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled calmly,

"He's fine, he's asleep. It's the middle of the night." He laughed slightly to himself, and the woman sighed a breath of relief quietly allowing her mind to relax, "Yeah, it took him a while to settle down. He didn't sleep until after we promised that you'd be okay. He's quite the little fighter!"

The woman realised she'd been healed and other than her energy being drained by her emotional distress and aching from trying to escape she actually felt pretty good. She kept silent; she kept her eyes averted from the young Sayian. Goku was alarmed by her silence, there was something about her that made his blood rush in his ears and his heart pound like a drum, he felt drawn to her like a moth to a naked flame, like Vegeta he was fascinated by her before she even arrived. Was this some sort of pure-blood Sayian animalistic instinct towards females of the same race? Surely not. Goku didn't know if he could trust her, he was pretty sure he couldn't but he couldn't justify keeping her shackled up. He knew that releasing her he was disobeying direct orders from Piccolo and Kami; he was warned to keep her as a prisoner until they knew that she wasn't dangerous.

"My name is Goku." He said quietly, he began to undo her restraints on her wrists revealing angry bruises and deep welts from where she had been struggling in her sleep. It almost made Goku wince. The woman listened to his words flexing her wrist as it was freed. She still could not look the stranger in the eye, as Goku quietly undid the rest of her restraints he pondered the words yet to come and wondered just why she had come. How would she react? Despite her freedom she lay motionless, still haunted by the events that had occurred just moments before, still tasting her lover's breath on her lips. Goku gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed Kami had so graciously prepared for her despite Piccolo's warning. He looked at her face, such sadness and such tiredness adorned her soft features.

"I wanted to ask you about your son." He said, his voice was quiet and full of purpose, upon hearing his words the woman's ears pricked and she sat up, she wasn't clothed, her breasts covered by carefully wrapped bandages, she pulled the thin duvet over her torso to shroud her body.

"What about him?" She snapped angrily, "If you've hurt him I swear I'll..."

Goku shook his head, his black hair bobbed with his head movements, "It's his name, Kakarot. Is that a popular Sayian name?" He asked with trepidation, he knew not what he feared, perhaps answers that he was not ready to hear, answers that would shatter his peaceful existence on Earth, his family and friends. The Sayian woman smiled, it was sincere, not condescending or filled with malice, her body appeared to be not as tense as it was, a serenity swept over her.

"No, Goku," she responded peacefully, she looked at him and he stared back into her green eyes, "My son's name is a promise."

"I... don't understand." He stammered back, she ran her hand through her long black hair; she seemed to be recalling a point in her life that was difficult to discuss.

"My name is Teegray. I'm the daughter of the King of Vegeta. When our planet was enslaved my mother was heavily pregnant with me, she'd gone to a nearby maternity planet to give birth whilst my father continued his trade of war, and an actress replaced her to safeguard our existence. When our King, my father, learned of Frieza's ways he entrusted two young warriors with the maternity planet's location, I was still a young girl when the planet was destroyed and the two warriors arrived on our planet to tell my mother that our King had fallen. The sayians names were Nappa and Raditz. Two kind and _wonderful _warriors." As she mused her lips quivered as they spun the song of her people, Goku's heart skipped a beat, "The planet had to remain a secret so that our race may survive, and the two remaining Sayian warriors, my brother and the other two were to work for Frieza, my brother was gifted to the tyrant by my father so that his only son's life would be saved. When my mother fell ill, Raditz was there for me. We quickly fell in love; although our relationship was difficult he married me in secret. We planned an uprising, but we were few in numbers and Frieza was too strong for the handful of warriors we had. Raditz managed to convince them that if he went to Earth he'd find his brother who would come to work for Frieza, Raditz and I had planned to find Kakarot reunite him with our family, and together we would be able to overthrow Frieza as the proud Sayian warriors we were meant to be. So much time passed between our visits that when he returned to me his son was growing strong inside of me. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he must find his brother, then more than ever. He was such a noble man, I promised him I would name our son Kakarot, he was consumed by guilt as he'd left it so late to go and find his brother, as his father Bardock was killed when our planet was destroyed, Kakarot was his only living family member and he prayed to the Gods that he was safe. It's been almost 6 years since I've seen him, raising our child without him, each day more difficult than the last. I trained, I needed to be strong, I came here to find him and introduce him to his son, my only love..."

Goku sat in silence, his heart pounding in his chest. He was gripped by fear and by an overwhelming sense of guilt. He had no words, no explanations for killing his brother in what now seemed like cold blood. Things started to fall into place, like pieces from a jigsaw puzzle he'd have rather not known about. Raditz tried to get Goku to talk to him alone, clearly afraid of Frieza's spies, he couldn't trust anyone on this planet, and how could he trust anyone? He'd watched over Teegray and the other surviving sayians whilst working for Frieza. What would he say? Teegray's eyes had grown kind, filled with nostalgia; she pressed her lips together as she seemed to gaze into space.

"I... _I'm_ Kakarot. I'm a Sayian... I'm his brother." Goku muttered full of regret, his eyes were transfixed on the floor. Teegray gasped, her face filled with happiness, it was the first time she'd truly felt happiness since she arrived on this hellish rock.

"Kakarot!" She beamed, "Raditz will be so pleased to see you! I'd heard rumours throughout the galaxy that Frieza had fallen at the hands of a Sayian on Namek, Raditz he must've stopped him! My love - the Super Sayian!" Her eyes were glassy with tears of joy. Her heart was so full she was sure that it would burst. After all of the years and distance she had travelled, with all of the shit she had endured trying to provide for her son and find her long lost love to hear that his brother was alive was a massive joy, a huge relief.

There was an almost whimpering by the door, it was mixed with an unsure laugh. It was tragically sad sounding, filled with years of confusion and questions. Teegray and Goku spun around to the entrance of the room, standing with his eyes wide and his arms limp by his sides in the doorway was Vegeta. Goku's heart sank, he didn't want Teegray to find out that he and Piccolo had killed Raditz through Vegeta. _'No, please, Vegeta. Don't do this.'_ Goku pleaded to himself, the cold feeling of fear turned in his stomach.

"I didn't want to believe it." Vegeta's voice trembled, Goku's eyes travelled to his comrade's left hand, un-gloved and shaking, hidden in his palm were small pieces of paper, crumpled in between his shaking fingers, "I went to your ship. I found photographs and documents... I thought they could be forged. But then I remembered something, as you spoke memories came racing back to me. You can't... You can't be my sister."

Teegray's smile faded from her face, she let out a long sigh and stood from the bed, swinging her legs off of its edge gracefully allowing the bed clothes to fall away from her as she stood, revealing her almost naked body painted with scars, nothing put bandages and a small pair of white underwear covered her intimates. Vegeta shook, unable to force any more words from his lips, there were tears welling in his eyes. Every fibre of the Sayian prince wanted to believe she'd fabricated her story, but her voice was full of such conviction, her tone and word choice reminded him of his mother. Those eyes, those dulled emeralds that sat on her face, poignant and purposeful - they belonged to his father. She spoke of the Gods; only a true Sayian of noble blood would dare breathe a word of their history and sacred beliefs. She approached the older Sayian, he watched her movements, fluid and cat-like, aware of everything around her. His eyes, though freckled with tears did not impair his ability to analyse her features. She was short with dark hair, feminine and tanned between pale keloid scars. Her face resembled that of his mother, but her posture was his father. And that Sayian temper of hers, well that would be something they shared as siblings.

She stopped in front of him; a look of recognition adorned her features. Her eyes were transfixed on his; the older Sayian still trembled like a child in front of her, still stunned by realisation.

"So it is you. Vegeta." Her voice was soft; a hushed realisation accompanied by a relieved stare, "My brother." She took her own time to drink in the moment and analyse her brother's physical attributes. "You look just like Father."

Her words shot through the Sayian prince, rattling through his heart and catching in his throat causing his breath to stop; in his hand he remembered the photographs. One was of him and his parents; he was only a young boy, the other of Raditz as a young man. She cleared her throat and turned to Goku, who was astounded unfurling before his eyes. His mind was racing, she had married his brother - but was Vegeta's sister? It was all baffling, and incredibly difficult for the Sayian to process.

"So, son of Bardock, brother of Raditz. Did my husband arrive on Earth?" Teegray asked, her voice was strong, the fire in her raged. Goku's gaze fell to his feet and he swore heavily under his breath, his heart began to pound once more. He racked his mind for an answer, how could he possibly explain what happened to him? Behind his eyes burned images of his brother's death. He felt the memory of the pain surge from Piccolo's attack thunder through him.

"How touching. Tell her, Goku. Tell her what happened to her husband."

The male sayians collectively experienced a cold fear grip them. An air of hostility gripped the room. Goku took a deep breath. He knew that the Namekian had heard everything, even if he was at the other side of the compound. Vegeta put his head in his hands to hide his wincing, he knew fine well that his family carried a deadly temper; even with the small power level that belonged to his sister he knew that she could level this dull rock in a matter of minutes.

The green warrior had sensed a change, he knew he would have to be careful if the three of them were to challenge him, the Namekian cast his gaze to Goku once more, and he could feel Goku's trepidation.

"Tell me what, Kakarot? Where is he?" The female Sayian inquired, she needed to know where he was with every ounce of her, and with every breath she took. She _must _find him. The Namekian let out a low resounding laugh. It sent a chill through Goku, he knew that Piccolo had an immediate distrust of sayians, after the few encounters he'd had learned of their warrior instincts to seek and destroy.

The woman sensed the fear radiating from the other two sayians, her attention turned to the Namekian, insolent and bold. What was it about this particular alien that had her fellow warriors so worked up that they trembled and quaked merely at the words that escaped his lips? There it was, that fire that coursed through her veins, illuminating her rage, twisting and turning within her. A low growl escaped her lips; she bore her teeth at Piccolo, displaying that animosity that Sayians were so famous for, the Namek grunted at her, never removing his eyes from the two male Sayians in the room, aware of change occurring in the air around them. This angered Teegray more, how dare he not acknowledge her? She'd spent so long being hidden that she knew when it was time to reveal herself, time that the universe knew who she was.

"Know your place, Namekian. You're amongst Royalty." She barked at him, her body moved like liquid in the room, seamlessly. Vegeta followed his sister's movements as she paced. It crossed his mind that it almost looked like she was stalking him like some sort of predator hunting its prey. He'd never met another Sayian like her before.

Piccolo continued to not break his stare with Goku, he knew that something was changing within the Sayian almost as if someone was rewriting his genetic code, he had the blood of a warrior coursing through him but he had the mind of a human, not a Sayian. Piccolo knew that when the truth came out there would be bloodshed; he just wasn't sure whose blood it would be. He knew the woman's power level was dwarfed by his own and her lack of clothing showed the Namekian that although she had the warrior spirit of a Sayian, she had not the fighting skill, judging by the scars that painted her flesh; she'd seen many battles, clearly many that she had barely escaped from with her own life. He grunted at her without even so much as casting a glance. His insolence became too much for her and she snapped.

The fire within her rose, tossing and turning and growing stronger and hungrier. She seemed to vanish; Goku panicked and vanished with her. The Namekian had only seconds to react when she reappeared mere centimetres in front of him, screaming like a wild banshee from the seventh circle of Hell, Goku had her in a headlock he was frantically trying to calm her down as she struggled against him, he tried to explain that Piccolo was a friend, that he meant her no harm. Still the fire within her continued to scorch. Though she was far from calm she swore not to kill the Namekian. Vegeta smirked; there was an admiration for his sister's bloodlust and command of respect. He folded his arms, Piccolo didn't have it in him to piss off two sayians and it was important he knew that. The older Sayian shot the green alien a glare, so that he knew he meant business.

"You fool." Vegeta scoffed. The Namek refused to break eye contact with Goku, it unnerved the young Sayian he kept his arms cautiously around the woman, she angrily tried to shrug him off, but he refused to let go.

"Tell her, Goku." Piccolo growled, "Tell her, or _I_ will."

The female Sayian craned her neck to meet the young Sayian's eyes, he did not look at her directly; she did not understand why the Namekian had such a tight grip on the young Sayian's senses. She could only wonder what was so terrible that he could not tell her, the Princess of his race.

The atmosphere grew tenser, as dawn approached. Goku knew there was no way out but to tell her the truth. He felt like he owed it to her to be honest like she had been with him. He released his hold and sat down on the bed, his head was in his hands, he continued to tremble. A terrible dark shame filled his heart.

"Teegray, I think you should sit down." Goku sighed, he felt heavy, his whole body felt weighed down by a consuming guilt, the female's eyes widened and she obliged him, Vegeta took a deep breath of trepidation and turned to the cross-armed Namekian.

"I hope you know what you've done, you fool, she's a pure blood Sayian of royal lineage, and she'll slaughter you with her bare hands. Clearly, it's been so long since you've fought a real Sayian that you've forgotten our fire, determination and skill." He growled at Piccolo through his teeth, his voice changed to a lower tone, an animosity filled his gut and his fists clenched, "And if you touch her, I will kill you myself."

The two could only watch as Goku prepared to tell the Sayian Princess that her husband, Raditz was dead, that he and Piccolo had killed him whilst believing that he was dangerous and here to destroy Earth. Goku couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. The shame was too much for him to bear.

"It's okay, Kakarot. I just need to know where he is."

Her voice was soft and gentle, she was calm and collected. It only made Goku's job more difficult.

"I'm so sorry, Teegray." He began, quiet and remorseful, "Raditz is dead."

For a moment, Goku raised his dark eyes to meet hers. Her body was limp, her eyes glistened with tears, and her breath was soft and broken by the cold, blackness that filled her. She bit her lip and forced the tears back to the pit of her stomach with the lump that formed in her throat.

"How..." She choked, "Tell me how it happened. Who killed him?"

Goku cast his glance to Vegeta and Piccolo who stared tensely back at him, the Namekian nodded with purpose. Goku's face was a mix of remorse and anger. He turned back to the shivering woman beside him, his face flushed. "Piccolo and I... we killed him." Teegray gasped at the young Sayian's words, "You must understand, he kept trying to convince me to talk to him. I thought he was trying to get me to work for Frieza!"

Teegray jolted to her feet and faced him, rage building, she grit her teeth in her mouth and clenched her fists causing the muscles in her already tender wrists to ache.

"He was incognito! The scouters were bugged! Had he been forthcoming with you they would've come for me and the rest of the Sayian women! Kakarot, you killed your own brother." She struggled between being filled with a burning rage and trying to quell her broken heart.

Goku's own heart was heavy and his eyes burned with tears, his insides were being torn apart by guilt... and with her saddened eyes and broken words something within him broke.

"I murdered my brother in cold blood! I've let down my father, my Princess and the Sayian order! I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!" He screamed his voice was hoarse and rough, so unfamiliar; he buried his head in his hands. "If I could only make a deal with the Gods and get them to swap our places, I'd bring him back and my honour would be restored, my shame would be lifted."

"No Goku!" Piccolo gasped. Something had awoken in the young Sayian, something long since forgotten, asleep in his mind. The very thing that everyone had dreaded might happen had finally happened. _Kakarot. _The mind and heart that accompanied the young warrior's insatiable thirst for the fight had risen. The Namekian knew that he would need to assemble to Z Warriors, not that any of them stood a chance against three pure blood Sayian warriors fighting for their fallen race, one whose mind was newly awoken after a couple of decade's sleep, trapped in the body of their dearest friend.

The Sayian Prince grinned with pride. She'd done it, she'd cracked him. Where so many of their kind had failed before, she had succeeded and awoken the son of the soldier Bardock and brother of Raditz ...and now he was a _true_ Sayian warrior. He drank every moment of Kakarot's new found Sayian allegiance and watched as Piccolo's eyes grew wide with worry, what was to become of the Earth now that their greatest warrior had remembered his true calling? His mind spun as he watched Goku lose more and more of who he was and grew into a ruthless war hungry soldier. He wasn't going to stick around to see what happened next.

"I can take you to him, Teegray. I know where he is."

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for my lack of updating! I've been in the hospital having my appendix and gallbladder removed, I've updated this chapter and have uploaded chapter 3 too! I hope you're enjoying this story, I know that I'm really enjoying writing this. I mentioned on my deviantart page that I'm looking for female Sayian OCs, if you've got a lady OC you want to bring my way please send me a message. Thanks! **

**~SayianFemme xo**


	3. Chapter 3: Other World: The Promise

**Other World: The Promise**

* * *

The Namekian left as quickly as he could, gathering Kami and Mr Popo, fearing their safety. He wasn't entirely sure if there was anywhere on the planet that would be safe from the three warriors. Not now that Goku was beginning to change, with every second that passed, every little syllable that fell from her silk spinning lips the two men became more and more enthralled. The room housing the Sayians fell silent; the sun broke through the window as dawn rose around the floating fortress, bathing the Sayians in realisation, regret and resolution.

The Sayian female hadn't even heard Goku's words; her heart was thousands of tiny broken shards. Her eyes creased, her surroundings glittered and distorted with tears, spilling into ribbons that meandered down her worn cheeks. Every breath that escaped her was hot and dry; her lungs felt heavy as if they knew that there was no point breathing if she could not share her breath with her beloved, her body swept with cold. Every bone, muscle and inch of weary flesh ached. She needed to hold her son, now the only piece left of husband, her life mate. Sayian mating rituals were not usually so romantic, but Teegray had grown-up knowing only tales of her race, never experiencing life on their home planet and she'd allowed her heart to be taken by the long haired warrior. She did not possess the natural strength or legendary fighting skill so rife amongst the other members of her people, but instead spending all of her time on a Maternity Planet she became well versed in medicine and other complementary scholarly traits, an academic and master of words, with some skills she'd learned from her mother and training bestowed upon her by her lover she learned to move quickly. To move without being detected by others, her wit and speed had been her saving grace in times of war and uncertainty. Perhaps in another life she would've been a great warrior and fought by her lover's side. Then perhaps the fire that raged within her would be put to good use. Alas, fate had not been kind to Teegray, her people or her unfortunate husband, who had fallen at the hands of his only brother and a Namekian. Perhaps if she was stronger, could she have challenged her fate? Could she have saved her husband's life, they could've fulfilled all of those plans and promises they swore to each other. They would've fought side by side, she would have been his warrior woman, and their child would have been raised the way she hoped he would, with two parents that would greet him as the dawn kissed his eyes. No. She'd have to deal with this with the rest of the shit that happened in her life; she paid this price in this life by staying safe and now he was gone. If only she had told him exactly what he meant to her. She had lost her lover and gained a brother, it was time for Teegray to stand and make her legacy known as the Princess of the planet Vegeta by the side of the most powerful Sayian in universe, her brother, just as her Mother promised. They would avenge their people, the inhabitants of planets all throughout the cosmos would learn just what happens when you tread on the Sayians.

It was a bizarre feeling. Vegeta knew no words to describe it; he knew that his entire life had been built on a lie. Everything he thought he knew about his Sayian heritage had been fabricated to protect him and his family. The Sayians were strong and noble warriors, considered by other planets to be bloodthirsty pirates and who was to say they were wrong? Their legend had been replaced with by tales of sycophancy. The Sayians had spent so long under Frieza's thumb that the true history of his race ceased to exist, written only into the genetic code of his sister. Vegeta had never felt a need to protect anyone before; he had learned to remain headstrong. After his father sent him to stay with the tyrant the Prince had only been concerned with his own safety, with his own development as a warrior, it was only natural that he'd developed a complex. The arrival of his sister had stirred a change in the Prince's heart, he discovered a deep sense of familial pride, he would've denied the woman as his sibling were it not for all the pieces that had clicked into place as her story spilled from his lips, he couldn't deny the family resemblance in her physical appearance or her temper and sense of nobility. She was here now and nothing was going to change that, they had decades of stories to exchange and he wouldn't let the Z Warriors try and get in their way. The Prince hadn't set eyes on a Sayian woman for years; it certainly set his mind racing about the other Sayian women out there if they hadn't been destroyed since Teegray's absence. When they returned he would find himself a mate and father a son to continue the royal bloodline as his sister had done.

The sibling's eyes met, they smiled at each other, and the woman sucked down her broken heart and let the fire rage within her and her mind to race with ideas of retribution, "My King, we must leave shortly. We have much to rebuild." Vegeta's heart skipped a beat and his pride beamed through his dark eyes,

"King?" He asked curiously, staring at his sister, she smirked at him and grabbed the bed linen to cover her flesh,

"Of course, my lord," she simpered, her eyes focused on her brother, "You _are _next in line to the throne, why waste time? We already have so much to do."

Despite never having met in their life before now, Vegeta knew at that moment that his time had come and with her by his side he now felt more invincible than ever. His family was of strong stock; although her power level was small he saw potential in her as a great leader and advisor to him.

"She's right, Vegeta."

The voice behind him was gruff; he turned his head to the other Sayian in the room, he stood with a look of determination on his face, Vegeta felt Goku's change within his heart, he had transitioned into the warrior that he was destined to be, he carried the demeanour of a Sayian, valour and strength radiated from him. Goku turned his attention to Teegray, who met his gaze with a painful remembrance of what he had done to his brother.

"Your majesty, before we make our way I have a proposition," he said abruptly, he knelt before the Sayian woman wrapped in bed sheets, Teegray smiled kindly, she placed her hand on Goku's muscular shoulder, she was paralysed momentarily, a lightning of remembrance stammered through her body, it was the feeling of his rough skin against hers and when his dark eyes fell upon her, they were identical to his brother's, she withdrew her hand quickly before notes of lust or despair filled her mind,

"Kakarot," she said softly, "You may call me Teegray and you need not kneel in my presence, what is it you wish to put before my brother and I?"

Goku nodded, and obeying the Princess' wishes stood to his feet, his eyes flickered between Vegeta and his sister. Vegeta watched contentedly as Goku spoke as a true Sayian, showing the respect that nobility commanded.

"On this planet, when a person dies their soul is transported to a plain called Other World, my brother's soul is there. My plan is that we visit Other World, I have an ability that will allow us to be instantly transported there, and you shall be reunited with your husband. From there I suggest that I fulfil my last duties and destroy this planet and the humans before we make our way to Namek and use the Dragonballs to aid our cause." The Sayian spoke with conviction, scanning the other two warriors for their reaction to his plan,

"My how you've changed, Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed with a laugh, surprise slithering through his tones, "And, this is an excellent idea. I fully endorse this." Teegray nodded at her brother's words,

"It shall be done. We shall leave immediately; I shall fetch my son and obtain my garments. You have much to tell me." She said, her voice was calm but on the inside her heart pounded with the thought of seeing him again. His smile, his smell and his taste.

"Please allow me, your majesty." Goku said with a bow, he left the room to wake the child Sayian and fetch Teegray's clothes. Vegeta turned to his sister,

"You've been here for such little time and already you've changed the course of history, you should be proud, my sister." He said to her, she sat on the bed and flexed her wrists still sore from being restrained,

"It was always my intention to restore our race; it's just a lot easier now that I have you by my side, my lord. Our business is blood, and we shall have it."

Vegeta's face was the picture of smug, for so long he'd been merely the Prince of Vegeta and within moments he was a King, within time he knew his kingdom would grow and she would be right by his side, his loyal sister and advisor. Vegeta had no reason to suspect that she was merely padding his ego, filling his mind with trickery and lies. She had the heart of a Sayian, a royal Sayian and with that he knew that her intentions were virtuous to their empire, he kept his eyes on her as his head swirled with ideas, visions of what was to come. He'd find a woman of strong stock, a fine warrior class and she would give him a son and be his Queen, she would not be silent or subservient, she would be a warrior, strong and fiery and would lead the troops with him, perhaps he would seek his sister's counsel in choosing the appropriate mate for his new status. A Queen fit for him as King, Teegray seemed fluent in Royal etiquette and her counsel would be imperative to him over the coming years. He laughed internally, to think he'd almost allowed himself to be seduced by an earthling, it wouldn't have been becoming of him. Everything was different now.

The world was due to shake, its foundations brought about humanity's head by the three Sayian's reign, it would only be a matter of time until Piccolo, Kami and Mr Popo reached the Z warriors. His news would break them; shatter their hearts and lives forever. Even Kami had not foreseen this, and even if he could've what could he have done to prevent it? The Sayians were drawn to one another; they shared some sort of blood bond only amplified by their warrior spirits. The world was a darker place now that Goku's mind was lost, corrupted by the Sayian way. They had formed an order that would change the universe as they knew it, planets would be destroyed, and races would fall at their hand. The Sayians were on a warpath and nothing could stop them. What was to become of the Earth now that it had lost its greatest defender?

Goku returned to the Sayian siblings, his usually bright face was darker, his posture was that of a soldier, he had fully transitioned, twisted and moulded into the vessel of the warrior race. The child walked behind him, his small eyes desperately scanning for his mother. Teegray's heart leapt when she seen the small boy, she ran to him picking him up and holding him close to her, there were tears in his eyes, dark and mischievous like his father's. In the company of the two male Sayians the child dared not let his tears roll down his cheeks, he had to be strong, if his mother allowed him this moment of fragility and tenderness he would happily take it, he cuddled into her, he'd been so desperate to be reunited with her in his little heart he was terrified she'd been killed and he was alone, held captive on an alien planet. It brought him great joy to see his mother unharmed. He looked up at her with a smile painted on to his cheeks, Teegray beamed down at him,

"My little Kakarot," she cooed to him, gently rocking his small body, her eyes were full of promise and machination, "We're going home." The small boy was confused at her words and tone,

"What about father?" he urged in a small, hushed voice, Teegray held him tightly,

"We're going to visit him on the way," She smiled, the child made a small noise of contentment and continued to be cosseted by the Sayian Princess, she stood holding him protectively in her arms as Goku laid her attire out on the bed her eyes transfixed on the newly transitioned Sayian carefully analysing his movements and the familiar symmetry of his features.

"We'll need to be quick, your majesty." He sounded to her, his voice rough and militant, she nodded and sat the child on the bed, as young Kakarot watched his mother interact with the other men, he began to feel safer, he played coyly with his tail as his mother dressed.

Vegeta eyed the child; he certainly looked like his father, a long mess of black hair tangled down his back, a doe-eyed innocence written across his face, those unmistakable dark eyes that both Raditz and Goku possessed, every time the child smiled or scowled it was a mirror of his fallen comrade. Vegeta had gained a huge amount of respect for what once was only a low-class warrior and someone he could barely call a friend, in hindsight he realised that perhaps being the brother of his wife was upsetting to the warrior, the royal siblings were a mirror image of each other, so it made sense that Raditz kept his distance from the Sayian Prince for the sake of his heartache.

Vegeta's memory transported him to when he was still property of the tyrant Frieza. He was in a small room on a compound where they were kept like animals for the bastard's entertainment, summoned on to do the most menial of tasks. Vegeta was younger, his face showed this; it had not yet experienced the harsh grip of death and the belittling of the stronger warrior Goku. The other older Sayian warriors had entered much later than he had and interrupted his time of contemplation and strategizing, his arrogance and self-preservation instincts meant he'd never allowed himself to become friendly with the other two. The image of the two warriors was as clear as day, the two sat down across from each other on benches, their movements were sluggish and their faces forlorn, Vegeta sat in the middle with his legs crossed and back against the cold wall, he feigned sleep to avoid chatter with the other two, usually he'd just think about his training and zone the other two warrior's pointless drivel out, taking no interest in their conversation – but this one day was different. Lazily the Sayian Prince allowed his mind to remain unclouded with visions of training and grandeur. This small room was the only area Freiza didn't have eyes and ears on the Sayians, afraid of their potential to rebel, it was their only refuge but the two warriors burdened with secret still were mindful of their words, never giving any information away that would jeopardise those that depended on him.

"_I'm so sorry, pal." Nappa sighed gruffly to his friend; he placed his hand on the long haired warrior's shaking hands, Raditz raised his eyes red and tear-stained for the first time since he'd arrived back on their compound, it was the only time he could show a fraction of his true emotion, the emptiness, worry and devastating heartache that consumed him, he nodded a response at the balding warrior, the only feeble retort he could muster, his lips quivered as his mind filled of images, _

"_I'll miss the birth, the first smile, his first tears and words. Maybe I'll never even meet him." His words dissolved in the air as he choked, "My only child." _

Vegeta remembered now, he'd just assumed Raditz had taken up with some alien, if only he'd known. His heart fell for his fellow warrior in the cluster of recollection.

"_Aw, Raditz! Don't think like that, just get Kakarot and get back here. You'll be back before you know and they'll be waiting, just like she always does. She loves you, pal."_ His voice was hushed and reassuring. Vegeta could barely hear his words; there were parts of Nappa's side of the conversation missing in his mind, he tried to concentrate – focusing only on Raditz.

"_She grows more beautiful each time I see her, the child stirring only makes her more so. I'd hoped for better for her by now." _Raditz sighed, he gazed into his was he looking at? Vegeta strained to see. A photograph, but he couldn't see what adorned the paper, which was crumpled in is hand, dog-eared but lovingly kept close to his heart under his armour, something he'd kept close to him for years, a wrinkled memory of his only love. "_I'll keep fighting, Nappa, for her, for my son, and for our race. That bastard thinks he can keep peddling that shit about our home, and we're to lap up his lies like dogs, we will beat him." _As Vegeta's mind unclouded and the memories faded from his peripheral vision, a sudden clarity struck him lighting up his brain taking fragments of time passed, gathering them like lone stars into constellations, his past was beginning to piece together, Raditz was a hero.

Vegeta's eyes travelled to his sister, she was kneeling in front of the child; her Sayian armour proudly adorned the crest of his people, worn only by royalty. His mouth was dry and he was almost trembling with realisation that the people that he had shunned in his own selfish development as a warrior were responsible for the preservation of his race. He knew in that moment that it was time to step forward and do his part as King, with the Sayian Princess by his side and Kakarot now firmly dedicated to the Sayian order there was nothing that they couldn't achieve, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Goku with a smile on his face, his intriguing eyes glazed with ambition.

"Are you nervous, my lord?" the younger Sayian asked him his voice was hushed, Vegeta snorted pushed those lingering feelings of doubt back down into his stomach where he could control them and bind the tongue of uncertainty in his head. He must be the Sayian King.

"Hardly." He retorted quietly with a soft venom, he turned to the female and the child in the room and cleared any further doubts that may have nestled in his voice, "My sister, young Kakarot, shall we take our leave?"

The Sayian female allowed a delicate smile to her face, clashing with her warrior armour she further perpetuated this clash by picking up the young child and holding him close to her, maternal instinct and love radiated from her and it was clear to the two Sayian warriors that her heart was dedicated and filled with love.

"I am." She replied her voice was breathy with excitement; she turned to young Kakarot, "Are you ready to meet your dad?" the child nodded and cuddled into her coyly, Goku approached them and placed his hand on her shoulder, he turned to Vegeta and indicated for him to join them, Vegeta's stomach churned with guilt at the thought of how he had treated his comrades, he knew he had to face them eventually and with the confidence of his sister and Goku he felt confident he could confront those memories, there was an evident reluctance as he placed his hand on the younger Sayian's shoulder but before the Sayian king could blink they were gone.

* * *

Hell was a definite word, one filled with a scorching sense of foreboding, certainly not one commonly tossed around in other world. The air was surprisingly cool for a permanent prison usually perceived throughout various human cultures as a lake of fire, the whole plain was illuminated softly, it was quiet and still not a creature stirred. The female Sayian stepped forward searching the grounds for any sign of life, her heart crashed against her ribs like the waves of a storm off of rocks, her vision returned nothing but the stillness of death.

"Where is he?" she breathed, the two adult Sayians and the child watched painfully as her eyes continued to scan the desolate land. Vegeta mused whether he should assist her, but in seeing the pain in her eyes he knew this was something she must do alone, she turned to Goku, the coldness of heartache spread from her heart to her stomach she choked it back, her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Where is he? Where is Raditz?" her voice was a heartfelt plea wrapped in unrelenting torture, Goku in a flash of humility could barely force a response past his trembling lips.

"We need to split up, we'll find him quicker."

The voice was Vegeta's, it was strong and carried authority, he placed him arm on his sister's back, despite the fact she was falling apart she did not let her tears stain her cheeks, she nodded and extended her hand to the child, the small boy gingerly took it and they disappeared without a trace leaving Vegeta and Goku alone, the two exchanged a look, a look of pure trepidation. They broke their stare and headed in opposite directions, hoping that Raditz still had a physical body and wasn't stuck in purgatory, Goku had pictured his brother in his mind so he knew that he had to be in the area.

"Teegray, Is that you?"

The voice was hoarse and familiar, the Sayian princess spun around to see him there. A smile painted her features as she approached the older Sayian, the boy stood in the spot as he watched his mother approach the stranger,

"Nappa!" she cried, she threw her arms around his waist; he warmly placed his arms around her small shoulders, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"What are you doing here, Princess?" He asked her with a tone of curiosity and relief, before he let her respond his eyes travelled to the child behind her, he released her and smiled warmly, "This can't be… is this your son?" Teegray nodded and looked fondly at the boy, she gestured to him to join them,

"Kakarot, come say hello. This is Nappa." She said quietly, the boy's eyes grew wide and he raced to his mother's side hiding coyly behind her legs, Nappa crouched down to him, he shook his head with disbelief, the boy's head filled with the stories his mother and grandmother used to tell him of his father and Nappa, to see the man in the flesh was a little overwhelming for his young mind,

"He looks just like his dad, Raditz will be so happy to see both of you." Nappa said to them, he stood back up and Teegray's eyes caught sight of the luminous halo bobbing above his head but directed her eyes to his face, her eyes were desperate and her mind raced,

"I need to see him, Nappa. Please, where is he?" her voice was a quiet begging, the older Sayian agreed to take her to him, he warned her of his fragile mental state. The long haired Sayian had been close to madness for years worrying about her, he wasn't sure how he'd react seeing her again. In the last few days Raditz had confided to Nappa that in his dreams he'd touched her, smelt and tasted her as if she were right there with him, Nappa was sure that the long haired Sayian had lost his mind. Teegray's heart continued to race, she listened with a heavy heart Nappa's tales of her husband's deteriorating mental state, anguish and worry, she was unable to tell Nappa that she too had felt her husband's presence in a dream that seemed just to vivid to be confined to the works of her imagination. They approached a small house where Nappa informed them that they lived. Her breathing became more and more laboured as every inch of her craved for him more and more, she he knew that in a matter of moments she would be able to touch him again.

"Princess, I'll stay here with young Kakarot and allow you two some privacy; we'll be right here waiting for you." Nappa said as he pushed the door open, "I'm sure the kid would love to hear stories of how his dad and I fought tons of bad guys!" The older Sayian laughed as Kakarot nodded his head with great enthusiasm, Teegray nodded she removed her shoes before entering their home. She uneasily took a few steps forward, her legs felt as if they were made of lead the nerves were getting the best of her, she felt a strong hand on her wrist,

"Teegray, good luck." Nappa smiled at her. She returned his smile and made her way through the home they had made for themselves her heart continued to pound and the blood in her body rushed to her ears. At the end of the hall there was a small kitchen with a window and a door left ajar, she made her way inside the room and rested her arms on the cool work surface as she gazed out through the glass.

Her heart stopped.

The long haired Sayian sat cross-legged on the grass, his chest bare and his eyes closed deep in meditation, his long dark hair illuminated at the crown by his halo. The Sayian Princess' heart leapt and a gasp escaped her throat, tears nipped at her eyes and a prominent smile carved itself onto her scarred cheeks, she raised her hands to her face shaking her head with disbelief, she wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying but her body trembled. She stood silently by the open door just watching her lover, drinking in the precious moments that her heart had craved, those same moments that had tormented her every time she closed her eyes.

"Raditz." She breathed, the Sayian's ears pricked but he dared not open his eyes or break focus, he'd heard her voice in his head for years now, he tried so fervently to push the heartache down, he was trying to keep a clear head. The Sayian Princess silently crept towards him on the balls of her feet, she licked her lips playfully, and she sprung on him pushing him backwards, one dainty hand across his eyes.

"What the-?"

Their bodies tangled and crashed, he was stronger than he used to be it took every ounce of strength to remain on top of him. Teegray managed to plant a kiss on his lips, she savoured them for a few seconds his breath was ragged and hot. His body went stiff. She watched his face distort, he sniffed the air and she suppressed a giggle,

"You haven't changed." She smiled, his face dropped and his body went limp, she didn't need to see his eyes, she could feel his heart race through his chest and hers,

"This can't be real…" he murmured, she felt his tears paint her hand. With a slow and steadfast smile she carefully removed her hand from his eyes, they remained shut for a few moments, littered with tears and with sheer trepidation they slowly opened, she was a ghost distorted and glittering in the light, he blinked his brackish tears back to focus his gaze, he seen her finally. He gasped and bit his lip, he shakily raised his hand to her face and as his fingers touched her warm, scarred flesh he let out a tormented whimper, she placed her hand on his, stroking his calloused fingers with hers,

"I have…" she paused to blink back her own tears, "…waited, so many moons to taste your kiss. My heart has never known another lover, I have waited so long to share your breath, my world faded without you, the longing was an unrelenting torture, I begged to the Gods to take me to you, you are the thrill that stills my beating heart, in my dreams I kiss you and you touch me and you call me baby just like you used to."

The Sayian Princess choked on her words, her body heaved softly on top of his, she buried her face into his shoulder and breathed in his smell, letting it fill her lungs and stain her memory, Raditz lay still, tears rolled down his face,

"It is you!" he cried, he sat bolt upright, he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately, a kiss that had waited years and burnt with the fire of their longing hearts, as the kiss broke he freckled her face adoring little kisses,

"Your little brother told me everything." She said stroking his hair, Raditz's eyes narrowed, a fury took over his features,

"Did he hurt you, babe? I'll kill him if he laid a hand on you!" he growled, his eyes studied the scars on her face, shoulders and arms, "Did he do that to your eye? Kakarot, you bastard! And that fucking Namekian-"

"No, Raditz." Teegray smiled, she kissed his nose sweetly, the perfume of his skin made butterflies flutter in her stomach, "Quite the opposite really, he nursed my wounds and he brought your son and I here to find you."

Raditz's eyes widened, "My son," he breathed, "My boy is here?" Teegray nodded and smiled,

"I brought our son into the world on my own, I called him Kakarot just like I promised I would and I travelled here to find you, he looks just like you, my love. Do you want to meet him?"


	4. Chapter 4: Monsters in Love: Morphine

**Monsters in Love: The Morphine**

* * *

"You're lying! Please tell me it's not true!"

Gohan grabbed fistfuls of Piccolo's trousers and sobbed, his tiny body heaved and his tears pooled on the soft fabric, the news of his father's transition was difficult for the young half-breed to digest. Piccolo sighed forlornly and placed his hand reassuringly on the young boy's shuddering shoulders, words of consolation escaped him, leaving his soul cold and bare he could only try to do his best to comfort the child. The Z Fighters were uncharacteristically quiet; heartbroken over the loss of their friend and greatest defender of their home they exchanged troubled glances and fought back tears that burned within them. Their strength would prove to be paramount in this time of uncertainty.

"I'm afraid that his mind is lost." Kami said with a quiet sadness, he directed his gaze towards the distraught child weeping against his fellow Namekian, "This is the first time Goku has encountered a female Saiyan, we believe that she may have stirred…" his voice waivered awkwardly and he shifted uncomfortably, he exchanged an embarrassed look with Piccolo, "…._animalistic_ tendencies that have laid dormant in his young heart."

"What do you mean?" Bulma puzzled tapping her fingers thoughtfully against her chin, a flush gathered on both of the green warrior's jade cheeks; his tact was lost on the Z Fighters sense of naivety. Sensing the Earth Guardian's disdain for the crude Mr Popo intervened and turned to face the group,

"He means that Goku is experiencing a strong Saiyan instinct to mate with one of his own. The Saiyans weren't ones forging and building romantic relationships with one another, they would simply mate for recreational purposes or reproduction. Human emotions are lost on them." He explained calmly without pause or discomfiture,

"You mean Goku's brain melted because he wants to get laid?" the blue haired female exclaimed bluntly; Krillin nudged her in the ribs and gestured angrily towards the inconsolable child clasped to Piccolo's side with his head, realising her blatant outburst could cause hurt to her friends and the young boy she whispered an apology and turned her attention back to the Guardians of Earth, "I expected as much from Vegeta, but I didn't think something so _crass_ would make Goku forget who he is and everything he's been through!"

Kami nodded despairingly and rested his weary hands on his knees, "I'm afraid that everything is not as simple as it seems, you see… this Saiyan woman came bearing stark revelations for both of the warriors. She happens to be Vegeta's sister and the wife of Raditz and the mother of his son she named after Goku in his honour; she really did a number on both of those boys."

The Z Fighters collectively drew breaths of surprise and horror; it filled their mouths with a bitter taste and lingered in their throats like liquid morphine anaesthetising their sensibilities.

"You mean they're all related now?" Krillin cried, he put his head in his hands to prevent his hands from shaking, "No wonder the poor guy is so messed up!" his dismay was met by a disapproving grunt from Yamcha,

"Were you expecting taste from her? She is _Vegeta's_ sister after all; the crazy bitch is probably just as power drunk as he is!" the desert bandit spluttered, he pointed frantically towards Kami's Lookout towards his invisible Saiyan enemies, his finger shook in a cocktail of fear and anger.

The Namekians and Mr Popo sat silently and mused internally how to break the worsening news in what had grown to be a nightmarish situation for Earth as the Z Warriors desperately tried to make sense of what was unfurling before them. Gohan's brain was swimming with despondency; he directed his gaze to his strong master, seeing Piccolo deep in concentration helped the young warrior collect his thoughts and focus and swallow his pain. He knew in his young heart that the alien was withholding information from them.

"You're not telling us everything, are you Mister Piccolo?" he inquired boldly with an air of melancholy, the group halted their frantic conversation stunned by the young half-breed's question and collected thoughts during this time of great sadness and havoc. The Namekian warrior flinched with the young half-breed's words and shook his head, Gohan sighed and folded his arms he mimicked his mentor's movements carefully as he had done previously during his training to shroud his dread and upset.

"No, you're right, Gohan. I'm afraid there is more." The green warrior grunted with contempt; collectively the Z Warrior's hearts sank.

"Please, Piccolo. Tell me, I can take it." Gohan asked ardently furrowing his brow, he grit his teeth in physical preparation for what news was about to come, the Namekian nodded slowly and took a deep breath fuelling the inner strength he needed to tell the young half-breed what he knew would destroy him.

"Your father has sworn to the Princess of Vegeta to destroy the Earth and restore Raditz's life with the Dragonballs to reinstate his Saiyan honour and make up for all the time he's wasted as a human disgracing the Saiyan Order." He sighed, his voice was gruff and filled with sorrow, "And I fear that when they take action to kill the planet we won't be able to stop _Kakarot_. He's a merciless killing machine if he's anything like the others."

"If we wish to save Goku and stop them from restoring the Saiyans then we need to evacuate Earth." Kami added with trepidation, he didn't need to gauge the response of the Z Fighters, they knew that for Earth's survival they must leave the planet and train so that they may be strong enough to stand a chance against the Saiyan warriors. The Earth must be destroyed so that it may be saved. The earth warriors began to make plans to leave their home knowing that their time was short and that there were a limited number of seats and resources around to support a sustained period of space travel and intense training unless they could find a temporary home on a planet that would be hospitable to the warriors with oxygen and gravity levels that wouldn't prove fatal. These would prove to be challenging times for the Z Warriors especially as their best friend would be hunting them to satisfy the Saiyan thirst for pride, honour and blood.

They would have to choose who among them would survive to fight a man who used to be dear to their hearts, and who would die at his hand on their home planet, friends, lovers and family that they would never see again.

* * *

She felt strong fingers curl around her delicate wrist and butterflies began to dance within her once more. Her emerald eyes flickered to her husband's, she seen a secret in the fires of his dark eyes, something was troubling Raditz.

"Teegray, before I meet our boy," he paused and pleadingly stared into her, "I know I'm going to sound insane but I must know something..."

He sat back down on the crisp earth and she lay in the crook of his large muscular body, led by his arm.

The Saiyan Princess smiled adoringly at her lover and intertwined her soft, steely fingers with his, she felt her lover shake and she gripped his hand tighter, hoping that she could squeeze comfort into him. "You can tell me anything, my love." Her husband felt instantly calmed by her soothing, dulcet tone wrapped around her caring words, a small lump formed in his throat as the sentences pieced together in his brain muddled and uncertain, he had been questioning his sanity for what felt like an eternity, it was an incredible relief to share his upsets with his wife instead of just dreaming and struggling on his own, devoured internally by his fears and thoughts like a blackening cancer.

"As you can expect I sickened myself with worry about the safety of my child and you, my dearest." The Saiyan Princess listened carefully to his words, "But as the evening fell, I swore I was right there with you. Holding you, kissing you and feeling your skin and warmth."

In that moment the Princess knew that her experiences were not the result of a dream, or her confused cognition projecting his form in a hallucination - he felt her too.

Teegray smiled and drew her gaze to the luscious grass that surrounded her and her husband. Something about this planet, Earth, had strengthened their connection, which could be the only explanation for their ghosts dancing together when they were on different plains of existence, when her heart pounded and his was still in the grip of death.

"I thought you were a ghost, Raditz. I could feel every stroke of your fingers against my skin. It haunted me... I begged you to free me from my chains; I kissed your lips and tasted you, every second of your touch rippled through me, it made me _yearn_ for you more." He shuddered at her words, her soft tone and delicious emphasis of their carnal trans-spiritual activities, it made his heart pound and his blood rush throughout his body, her voice was a purr and her eyes were glazed with lust. He tilted his head back and a quiet breathy moan escaped his rough lips as he gnawed on them.

"By the Gods, you know just what to say to stir the fires within me, babe." He murmured, his gruff tone was rich with desire, "We really have been apart for far, far too long and I..." She nuzzled her face into his, grazing his lips with hers feeling his breath quicken against her supple flesh. He placed one hand on her scarred face, cupping her gently and shifted his hand on her hip, stroking her fragile hip bones with his thumb, her body trembled beneath his hands and her hips flickered against his. A soft moan escaped his lips and his hips ground against hers pushing his hardening sex into her.

The Saiyan Princess whimpered with ecstasy and drew the long haired warrior closer to her, circling her hips, he lifted his left palm from her hip and ran it up and over her stomach, he massaged her soft breast briefly before running his fingers over her clavicle and onto her neck, stroking her scarred skin with his rough fingers, he savoured every second of her.

Teegray veered her upper body onto his, feeling his hard muscles tense and twinge against her with every slight twitch of her hips, she kissed him hungrily and his tongue explored her mouth. She ran her hands through his soft black hair as Raditz fumbled to undo her Saiyan armour, it loosened and fell around her hips exposing her breasts to the sheer delight of the long-haired warrior, his genitals twitched at the sight of her milky skin after years of only fantasising about it. He allowed his hands to wildly trace her bountiful curves and drink in her frantic breaths punctuated with noises of passion, she kissed him harder the more aroused he made her, their bodies coiled around one another as they tumbled on the sweet smelling grass, tearing off each other's clothes and kissing every inch of one another's flesh. The long haired warrior paused to gaze lovingly at his wife as she lay beneath him, staring back up at him with sheer adoration and pure love. Raditz planted a kiss on her nose and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I have waited so long to once again capture our raptures, you bewitch me, Princess." He paused to graze her lips with a kiss, stirring himself, "Pray let us continue those ecstasies."

He licked his lips and rallied himself, parting the delicate petals of his beloved's body, she felt him and more so, she wanted him. Completely enthralled by her pulsing ardour the warrior peppered her neck and shoulders with soft, lingering kisses, his hand travelled downwards and playfully teased the crux of her body, she ground against his fingers, rotating her hips and stifling a moan, her own hands found their way to the Saiyan warrior's sex, she wrapped her fingers around his length and fluidly moved her wrist slowly feeling him twitch and watching his body writhe, in retaliation his fingers explored her harder and quicker, his thighs trembled as he struggled to maintain control aroused by his wife's increasing heat and skilful touch, he buckled and pulled her body against his earning him a sharp moan from his lover's tongue, he felt her sex against his, hot and wet, he kissed her tumultuously, they were both panting for breath, unable to withstand the overwhelming pleasure sweeping over the body, he drove his hips into hers she gasped and sunk her teeth into his shoulder as he entered her.

They were the only two people in the entire universe at that moment in time. The air between them grew hot; sweat formed in glistening pearls on his forehead and began to trickle down his profile as he continued to thrust painting her collarbone and breasts as they fell. Reality began to unfurl and blur as he felt the fire within him grow, he allowed the pleasure to grip his entire body and shake him, he moaned into her ear and her muscles tightened with ecstasy heightening the orgasmic finale of their intimacy.

They collapsed in a hot, sweaty heap into each other, laughing gently to one another and reminiscing about back in the depths of space when they were both young, he told her that for a dead man he'd never felt more alive. For the first time in years they were content, in each other's company they were whole.

"Aww shit, you guys! I should've known!" Blurted a voice from behind them, the couple giggled like teenagers as they turned to greet their old friend whose eternal poor timing meant that he'd caught them mid-coitus many times, "Will there ever come a time where you two just have a nice chat instead of fucking each other's brains out?"

"Nappa, you old fool! Do you honestly think I could keep my hands off of this goddess?" Raditz chuckled as he held Teegray in his arms planting kisses on her slender neck, relishing her body against his.

"No, I know you two _far too well_. You're just as crazy and as in love as you were ten years ago! Why don't you two make yourselves decent? Your poor kid is inside dying to meet his father, I've been filling his head with the ridiculous notion that you're a War hero." The older Saiyan smiled as he made his way back inside, Raditz's eyes lit up thinking about his first born and how long he had waited to meet him, the wait had finally paid off, he rushed to his feet to pull his clothes on as he excitedly chatted to his wife about their child.

The long haired warrior clasped his wife's hand in his as he eagerly made his way inside to meet the son that he'd spent almost every waking moment dreaming of. His heart filled with excitement as they made their way through his home.

Every Saiyan warrior dreamt of having a son, a fighter to carry on the family's reputation for strength and honour, Raditz's mind raced as he tried to picture the boy.

_His protégé. His blood..._

He seen the child sitting quietly, waiting.

_His mirror-image. His son. __His legacy. _

His eyes met the small boy's and he could barely contain his pride. He knelt down beside the child who sat quietly, riddled with anxiety. Raditz smiled as he scanned the boy's prominent features, he had a long mess of black hair and dark eyes, and the long haired warrior felt as if he was looking at an old photograph of himself as a child, he had to stifle his pride. His brother was his father's son, identical to him whereas Raditz most resembled his mother, alienating him from his father completely, but this was unmistakably his child. He tilted the child's face up and their eyes met for the first time as father and son, it was a familial bond that would never be broken.

"Daddy?" The boy asked softly, undertones of disbelief stammered through his small voice, his words pulled at Raditz's heart, Teegray beamed with pride and her eyes stung with tears of happiness, they were all together. Finally, a family. It's all she had ever wanted.

"My son." He grinned, his voice was freckled with disbelief and sheer happiness, "My little Kakarot, my boy!" The child grinned and threw his arms around his father's shoulders, the warrior struggled to keep his composure as he held the small boy in his arms aware of every synchronised heartbeat and his blood coursing through the child's body,

"He looks just like you, and one day he'll ascend to the throne to be the Saiyan King." Teegray's voice was almost a melody, she couldn't recall a time in her life where she was as happy as she was at that moment.

"My boy, I hope you've been looking after your mother for me whilst I've been gone." Raditz said warmly, the boy nodded frantically, his enthusiasm coursed throughout his small body,

"I'm going to be the strongest warrior in the universe, just like you, dad." The boy responded with gusto, Raditz's heart grew with every syllable that escaped his son's lips,

"You will be, my son. You're going to grow up to be strongest Saiyan that ever lived." The warrior paused, suddenly struck by the notion that this may be the only time he got to hold his son, he stroked the boy's long black hair as his heart sank, "I'll be right here in your heart, with you wherever you go, I only wish that I could watch you grow, my perfect little Kakarot."

"Oh, you will."

The voice cut through him like a blade. Raditz scooped the child up into his arms and spun round, never before had he felt an urge so strong to protect. He stood directly in front of Teegray. He was met by the confident face of his younger brother, the young Saiyan's arms were folded, his demeanour was different from when they last met he radiated with the confidence of his own kind. Raditz could only muster a growl, feelings of resentment towards his brother grew within his gut.

"He really does look just like you, it's astounding really." Goku took a liberal step towards his brother, who responded by displaying an animalistic display of protection over his family, the boy buried his head into his father's chest. "It's funny how our roles have changed over such a short period of time, I didn't know you had it in you to be a loving father and husband..."

"Kakarot, you fucking-"

"I'm sorry, my brother."

The young Sayian knelt at the feet of his older sibling, his was head lowered with respect and guilt. Raditz gazed at Goku perplexed, it took him a moment to realise his brother had apologised, he seemed far less...human than last they met. Teegray moved in between the brothers, she placed a hand delicately on Goku's powerfully built shoulders,

"My Princess." Goku responded to her touch, Raditz spluttered at his response. Teegray shot a stern look at Raditz and shook her head disapprovingly,

"Rise, Kakarot." She said with a quiet regal sense of command, "In the presence of my husband you _will_ be respectful he is married to Saiyan Royalty, you still have a lot to learn of our ways."

Goku stood to his feet and stared at his brother, it struck him like a heart attack. The deep, cold sense of shame that stirred in his gut, he drew his eyes immediately towards the floor. Raditz placed the child on the floor, the boy look at him with a small puzzled expression, he smiled at the child and ruffled his hair playfully the boy laughed and shook his hair back into place. Goku was aware of the interaction between his older sibling and his son, his mind filled with images of Gohan, but instead of feeling love he felt disgrace. The child, though only a few years older than Kakarot was a half-breed. He had a lot to think about. Raditz, though still unsure of his brother's motives approached Goku, the younger sibling raised his eyes to meet his brother's,

"You really do look just like our father, he would be proud to see you adopt the Saiyan Order and that you defeated Frieza. I'm proud of you, Kakarot." The older brother smiled and extended his hand to his younger brother, Goku smiled and shook his hand firmly, for the first time they felt like the brothers they were supposed to be. Their blood grew thick with respect for one another.

"Please, Raditz. I'm so sorry, I've brought shame to our family, I had no idea you were protecting Teegray, I thought..."

Raditz smiled and shook his head,

"Pay no mind, little brother. I should be thanking you, you nursed my wife back to health when her vessel crashed on Earth and brought my son and her to me, and for this I am eternally grateful, consider any ill feelings gone."

"Thank-you." The young Saiyan bowed before his brother, "I plan to destroy Earth to restore my honour and revive you and Nappa with the Dragonballs so that we may rebuild our race." The long haired warrior was speechless, he turned his gaze to Teegray who confirmed Goku's words with a gentle nod, the boy smiled up at his father and Raditz placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I need only one month, Raditz. I will obtain a vessel for King Vegeta, The Princess and your son and take them to Namek. We will wish you back and make our way back to Teegray's home planet where-"

"Where we will return the Saiyan race to its former glory. The universe will run crimson with the blood of the enemies of the Saiyan." Teegray purred, Raditz smirked at her words and responded by kissing her roughly, the Princess' cheeks flushed a deep crimson, "Raditz! Control yourself!"

"You hear that, Kakarot?" The long-haired warrior beamed to his son, "Your uncle Kakarot whom you were named after is going to destroy Earth and bring me back to your world, so that we may slaughter our enemies as a family!"

The boy smiled back at his dad, his heart raced with excitement,

"We'll be the strongest family in the universe!" he chirped confidently. Goku knelt in-front of the small, grinning boy he now was proud to call his only nephew.

"Yes, yes we will."

_When Vegeta finally joined the Saiyans they sat down to discuss their plans for full restoration of their race and the destruction of their enemies. Although a member of their party was reluctant to civility towards their new King he was eventually seduced by their plans of retribution. The six remaining Saiyan's this side of the universe plotted their machinations, it was time for the Royal siblings and the two Kakarots to head back to Earth, the planet was running out of time. _


	5. Chapter 5: The Death of Earth

**THE DEATH OF EARTH**

* * *

_It was once told that the galaxy used to be a utopia of thriving planets nestled in the Mother God's bosom of sparkling stars, supernovas and bountiful full moons, under which proud Saiyan parents used to tell their children to wish upon them and respect their moons as their source of their power. The Saiyan Power. Yes, you could say it was a simple time, certainly more pleasant than the last few decades. The black years, where our children, parents, friends and brothers were harvested to slavery and death, our legacy was blinked out of existence and replaced with laughable tales of sycophancy, remnants of our sacred battles and our wars and conquerors were only rumours on distant neighbouring planets of those who had tasted our wrath and smelt the blood of our enemies in the morning air after a full moon. Yes, they used to tell stories of my race, a proud race, a warrior race and though only a handful of us have survived to tell the tale of our ancestors and greatest warriors, we had to make our own twisted existence in this galaxy with no King, no order and foreign laws amongst aliens who wanted nothing to do with the race that had ties to Frieza and his kin._

_We were lost, what were the people to do without their King, their families, friends and honour?_

_We were considered to be __**monsters**__, but the reality was... we were really just ghosts._

_When my husband, Raditz left for Earth his son slept within me, the child was due little over in a lunar month, I had two cycles of transformation before young Kakarot's birth; I heard no news of his success... or his fatal shortcomings. My informant, the Saiyan warrior and longstanding war hero, Nappa, was stationed several kiloparsecs to the nearest galaxy from I and the rest of our Saiyan women, a small group made up of warriors, scientists, scholars and priestesses of the Old Gods, my mother made sure that we were kept educated and trained by the rare friends to the Saiyan, she ensured that we never forwent the wisdom of the Old Gods. She served our people well as our Queen; her shadow was a cold place to reign, after her passing I had to take over my role as ruler and protector of our people. I failed. Due to distance it was difficult for Nappa to keep me informed, I could not wait any longer to hear of my husband's triumphs or shortcomings. I was blinded by love and under the steal of night I abandoned my people to follow my lover's stardust to the distant planet of Earth, where I hoped to find him and his younger brother Kakarot. My heart was broken it clouded my logic and my ability to lead my people, and with my sensibilities and duties paralysed where else could I possibly go?_

_The journey itself was long and arduous because I was expecting to give birth I could not immerse myself in cryosleep for fear of harming my child; I had been gone fourteen days when I went into labour. The ship I was travelling in belonged to my father, although it functioned perfectly, when compared to the modern space Pods it was an antique, a journey to Earth from my planet in a modern vessel should have only taken just over 15 moons, in my Father's ship it took 78 lunar cycles. When I entered The Milky Way my ship sustained damage and started to malfunction if we didn't crash on Earth when we did, I fear that both my child and I would not have survived the journey, we would not have died the way Saiyans yearned. My child was not baptised in the fire of battle and combat, but he was taught never to retreat or surrender and that death on the battlefield in service to Vegeta was the greatest glory he could achieve in his life. My son would grow to be the greatest warrior Vegeta had ever known, a beast was approaching, and in time it would be Kakarot who would destroy this beast as the Queen, priestess of the Old Gods had prophesised and Vegeta would rise again with the rebirth of the Saiyan order from the fires of extinction and folklore._

_On entering the Earth's atmosphere, a hot burning section of the corroding console plummeted into my already aching body. The vessel was crumbling in the intense force of the gravitational pull of the planet. She heaved and spluttered to a quiet, dignified death into the soil of the alien planet. There was smoke in our lungs from her metal corpse, and I feared for my son's safety as hot liquid seeped frantically from my wound site, and with every drop my heart rate lowered and lowered. I was not expecting to saved by the Saiyan warriors Kakarot and Vegeta. As I blinked in and out of consciousness I was aware of their use of organic supplements named Senzu beans that would assist in my healing, it seemed almost barbaric in comparison to what I had learned in my training in medicine back on my home planet. I was exhausted mentally and physically from the long journey, I began to wonder if my mind was playing tricks on me as my husband came to me by my beside and refused to unshackle me from the precautionary constraints the Namekians had insisted upon. The warrior Goku that freed me seemed like a sentimental beast, his heart was not that of a Saiyan warrior at first but this changed quickly after a brief conversation about his heritage and ancestry. My brother, though lacking his tail was everything I expected him to be; strong, valiant and noble. Our lineage had not been lost on his warrior heart. He was the image of our father, which brought a great pride to my heart. _

_The tales of the Dragonballs had filled my mind with grand ideas on the restoration of the planet Vegeta's former glory. The joy of discovering my brother was still alive and had escaped Frieza had further amplified my plans, my brother was the rightful King of our dwindling race, he would lead us through the Saiyan's blackest years, shedding our irons of sycophancy and restoring our infamy as noble warriors throughout the universe. People would cower in our shadows, fear us once more and they would remember that we were the most powerful force amongst the stars. Retribution would be ours. Our business was blood, and it would be ours, this was further strengthened by being reunited with my only love, Kakarot's father. Together we were better, we were stronger. And soon it would be time to rise from the shadows, reclaim our birth rite and fulfil our rightful place in the galaxy. The Saiyan race, the warrior race... and there would be blood. _

_-For honour's sake_

_For glory's sake- _

**There would be blood**_._

* * *

There were no words now between the father and his young son, only the unspoken bond between blood shared between fathers and sons throughout the universe. The long haired warrior took the time to commit to memory his son's innocent smile and the taste of his lover's skin.

Raditz tenderly kissed his son's head, he knew that this could potentially be the last time he seen his child and wife's faces in what could be months or years, and that was _if_ they were successful in destroying Earth and overthrowing the Namekians, what could happen to them wasn't worth thinking about. Though his heart ached he swallowed his pain in the presence of the two living Saiyan warriors one of which was now his King, the other his younger brother, he had to assert his authority, strength and worth. His wife remained utterly silent; she watched and listened carefully to the formation of plans between the warriors, it was all beginning to slot into place, yes the Saiyans would rise and Vegeta's former glory restored, they would bathe in the blood of anyone who dared interfere. The up-coming separation from her husband was in the back of her mind, put there purposely so not to damage her focus, her mind kept keen and agile, although she did fear her child's heartache at losing his father so soon after they had finally been introduced, the few hours that he spent with him were precious and she was aware of this but she had to concentrate on the task at hand. Her brother, Vegeta's arrival had allowed for bad blood to bubble to the surface between him and Nappa, upon hearing his ascension to throne and Teegray's blessing the older Saiyan soon changed his tone and accepted him as his King. There was no time for bickering in their small group when there was so much to be done. They had to return to Earth, Goku had explained the possibility that the Z Fighters would attempt to rally against them although there was a limited threat, the two greatest warriors they possessed were the Namekian and young Gohan, who in a state of high emotion could potentially damage but not destroy them.

They had to be quick, quiet and deadly. Efficacy was the key. There would be time for big, messy kills later.

The Saiyans exchanged their goodbyes; a husband kissed his wife and held his son. A brother shook the cold hand of his older brother. Old friends reconciled. The earth coughed up its vapour and they were gone. In silence, a heartbroken father let slip a cry that would shake the stars from their stations in the universe.

Her lungs felt as though they were filled with lead, her throat was dry from fighting back the heartache that had hit her the moment that her husband distorted from her vision and her son gripped her tightly as her body left Other World. She took a moment to struggle for breath as they transitioned to Earth, just for a moment her heart felt like it was in her stomach. Her brother placed his hand on her shoulder, her facade had slipped – if only momentarily.

"Sister, are you alright?" He enquired cautiously, approaching the reeling Saiyan princess; she wearily brought her gaze to him, under her mass of dark hair she was trembling.

"Travel sickness, is all." She responded despondently, she shook the sadness from her bones and channelled her thoughts to that of retribution, bundling her crestfallen son up in her arms, "Kakarot and you discussed obtaining a vessel we must go now. Let us not waste time."

Vegeta turned his gaze to his fellow warrior and Goku responded with a nod. The young Saiyan's heart filled with purpose and he turned his attention to the building nestled in the breast of a metropolis that he had spent many years with strangers who used to be his friends and 'family'. The word seemed distant to him now... _family_. The word echoed in his brain and rattled off of his strengthening warrior heart. Upon the building's face the letters 'Capsule Corporation' were displayed in black lettering, Goku didn't even flinch, he knew what needed to be done. "There are two crafts here, large enough for all of us and sturdy enough to get us to where we need to be. We need to be quick." The young Saiyan addressed the regal members of his race. Without response Vegeta strolled casually towards where the vessels were kept, where he had been training under intense gravity after he returned from his ordeal on Namek. Teegray and her son began to follow when Goku grasped her arm gently,

"My lady, can I have a word?" He asked quietly, their time was short but she could see the urgency in the warrior's eyes, she nodded and placed Kakarot down in front of her, she smiled and stroked the boy's face still marked with the solemnity of losing his father,

"Kakarot, run along and help your uncle procure a vessel." She said softly to him, the boy nodded obediently and ran after Vegeta now at the other side of the complex; he was thrilled to be by his uncle's side and to play a part in what would be the restoration of his family and race and he needed something to distract him from the sadness that brewed within him. Teegray turned to Goku, she had a soft smile on her face, and she could see that the man was troubled. "What ails you, Kakarot?"

He brought his eyes up to meet hers, he couldn't quite avert his gaze from the scar over her eye, the iris was damaged it was a pale almost reflective green. He exhaled deeply and fidgeted with his hands, "My lady, I fathered a son here on Earth. He is half Saiyan and he's a strong warrior... however his mother is human, and I know I have disgraced our race by breeding with an alien. He is not a pure Saiyan, but I'm not sure what to do... please, advise me." He bowed before her. She smiled once more and rested her hand on his shoulder,

"Kakarot, only Saiyan women make Saiyan warriors. Your son is not one of us." Her voice was quiet, forgiving.

Goku nodded there was no sadness in his eyes; it was a look of relief, "Thank-you, M'lady. I needed to know what was best for our race." The Goku Earth knew was gone, there was only Kakarot, a proud Saiyan warrior like his brother and father. His family and friends meant nothing to him, they were parasites, and they had softened him. Teegray took his hand, his fingers were coarse and hands were large just like Raditz's, she inadvertently gripped them a little tighter, subconsciously reminding herself of her husband. They were so similar...yet so different, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Goku led her round to the further side of the Capsule Corporation building; there were two vessels there waiting, both equal in size. They were modern and powerful, clearly variations of the Saiyan pod design. Young Kakarot greeted his mother and Uncle with a great enthusiasm,

"Mum! We did it, the ship is ready! It's going to take us to Namek and then take us home." He exclaimed happily, his small face beamed with pride despite being caked engine oil, she ruffled the boy's hair and smiled at him before attempting to wipe some of the mess from his small features, Vegeta stood with his arms folded at the entrance of the ship watching his sister and the child bond, they were the closest thing Vegeta had to a family in years... it only made their mission seem all the more important. The four Saiyans began to prepare for their voyage into space realising that they would be changing the fate of their race and leaving a planet in fragments, erased, dead. Goku stood by the door, leaving it slightly ajar so that he could ensure what he promised to do to restore his honour could be completed.

"Daddy!"

He knew the voice. He knew it was his son, but he felt nothing... nothing but shame.

"Gohan, stop he's not your father anymore!"

It was the Namekian, Piccolo. This time Goku lifted his gaze, he fixed his dark eyes on the struggling boy, a stranger in his heart but not his brain, the child was struggling in the grip of the green warrior attempting to hold him back. Behind them the rest of the Z warriors began to gather, looks of sadness and shock painted their features, their sadness seemed alien to Goku now.

"Dad, don't do this please! It's me, it's Gohan... please just look at me!" The boy's voice was hoarse with the tears caught in his throat, he thrashed against the Namekian. His eyes were glassy and his face was wet, the Namekian just looked disappointed, he wanted so badly to console the child. Goku smirked under his dark hair, he scoffed coldly. The Z warriors looked confused and hurt in the young warrior's response to his son's pleas. He locked eyes with Gohan, a smug smile painted on his dark features.

"You're not my son."

His father's words shook the young half-breed. His voice was unfamiliar, his demeanour, everything about this man was different from the man who had raised you, but he still loved him. He was still his father, regardless of what he said. Krillin watched the grief and shock sweep over his young friend; he couldn't stand to see Gohan in pain, not after what they went through on the old planet Namek.

"Goku! What are you saying? What has that crazy Saiyan bitch done to you?"

He flinched. The young Saiyan flashed in front of the Z Warrior, his speed unrivalled. Anger brewed deep within his stomach, Krillin stumbled backwards in surprise and fear. The Saiyan siblings watched eagerly to see how Goku would react in what had turned out to be an interesting turn of events, smiling with amusement, the woman cradled her son in her arms coaxing him to watch his uncle slay the petulant earthlings that surrounded him.

"Hey...man, it's me... it's Krillin. I'm your friend, remember?"

There was no response from the man who stood before him; the Saiyan warrior Kakarot a bump on the head had prevented them from meeting. Goku lifted his hand slowly and menacingly, he extended his palm upwards and tipped his fingers towards the trembling Z Fighter before him. Bulma buried her head in Yamcha's shoulder, terrified of the situation that was unfurling before her eyes. Even the strongest of the humanoids were terrified, in their hearts they knew that they were no match for Goku, and that this was not an act of friendly fire, the Z Fighters were afraid that the man who used to be their friend and their greatest survivor was about to take their lives without blinking an eye. There was no altruism present in his eyes.

"Dad... no!" Gohan sobbed, the young half-breed's tears streamed down his cheeks, his skin was mottled by the saline that escaped through his sorrow, and his lips trembled as he pleaded. "Please daddy!"

The Saiyan warrior brought his gaze to the child that shared his genetics, there was no love in his dark stare, and he grinned with malice as a small pulsing energy gathered in his hand still extended towards Krillin.

"Don't toy with them, Kakarot. We have not the time." Vegeta said flatly from the vessel of the entrance, his sister rolled her eyes beside steadily confrontational Saiyan King, the boy still nestled in her arms,

"Come now, brother, let him show young Kakarot here how Saiyan warriors handle low level planets like this one, he needs to learn the ways of our race." She said happily, the boy looked up at his uncle who responded with a sigh,

"Come here, Kakarot." Vegeta said beckoning the child from his mother's arms, the boy obliged him and his uncle knelt down to his level and smirked, he turned Kakarot to face Goku and the Z Warriors, "You see your uncle Kakarot there?" the boy nodded, "Well, watch him carefully one day that'll be you, my boy and you can make your mother and father proud, that _is_ what you want, yes?"

"Yes sir!" the boy responded eagerly, "More than anything, sir!"

The Saiyan King's smiled beamed with pride; his sister had bred a true warrior. He watched the young boy's eyes scan the battlefield adjacent to them. He looked at his sister who watched the boy happily, she should be proud she had instilled their ways into his mind and heart – she had kept the Saiyan order alive through one little boy. The warrior son. The boy's eyes widened with excitement as the pulsing energy from Goku's palm grew.

"Goodbye Krillin." Goku smirked, the earth warrior fumbled for words and struggled to his feet to run, but fear had paralysed him. The energy grew into a beam and pierced Krillin's chest with a small burst of red spatter. His body went limp, his eyes glazed over, death held him almost immediately. Gohan shrieked and burst free from his Namekian mentor rushing to his friend's side, he patted the wound frantically, unable to stop his hands from shaking, the young man's eyes were dry now. The sadness within him began to metamorphosis into an incontrollable anger.

"You're not my dad! You're a monster! A monster just like them! I'll never be your son, I hate you!" Gohan spat, the rest of the Z Warriors were struck silent with shock. Goku laughed heartily and turned towards the ship. The half-breed shakily stood to his feet, the rage grew within him, and his power level began to grow at a rapid pace. The Saiyan Princess let out a small noise of surprise and averted her gaze to Goku.

"My, my. That little Halfling has quite the power level!" she said with an air of surprise, Goku responded with a grunt and climbed into the entrance of the ship, he was unimpressed by the child's growing power.

"You shut up! Just shut up, this is your fault, you beast!"

Before anyone had the chance to respond to the child's outcry Gohan was floored in seconds; whatever knocked him to his feet was so quick that not one of Z Fighters had seen it. When the dust settled from the impact of the blow, they seen Gohan gasping for air and groaning in agony, on top of him was the son of Raditz, his brow furrowed and fists clenched. The Earth Warriors mind's filled with images of the long haired warrior towering over Goku, having knocked him down with a strength that at the time was completely alien to them. The Saiyan boy plunged his foot harder into the half-breed's ribs and revelled in the older child's yelp of pain, his tail swung proudly behind him.

"Don't speak to my mother like that again, Halfling." The Saiyan boy growled fervently, Teegray gasped with pride, she could almost feel herself well up; she'd never seen her son act with such Saiyan decorum and leapt into the battlefield with such little training against a power level so large. She was completely taken aback by young Kakarot's warrior instincts; he was just like his father.

With a deep growl Piccolo leapt forward with extended arms to attack the child but was met with a blast from the entrance of the ship, Vegeta's familial fury. The Namekian crumpled to the ground just yards away from his fallen student, non-responsive – the earth warriors feared that he was gone.

"That's enough now, Kakarot we need to leave." Vegeta commanded, gesturing for the child to return.

"Stay down, human." The Saiyan boy spat at his older cousin releasing his foot from the stomach of the half-breed, the sickening crack of broken bone resounded in the air. Kakarot let out a laugh and then followed his uncle's orders and dashed back towards his family with great satisfaction in his actions. The door began to close, leaving just a crack for the Saiyans to gaze upon their work; the ship began to whir to life as Goku put in the co-ordinates for New Namek. The young Saiyan joined his fellow warriors as the ship began to lift off, watching the earth warriors crowd around and fuss over the fallen.

They watched Gohan groan and pull himself up on to his knees, Bulma and Yamcha urged him to stay down but the anger built up inside the boy.

"I'll kill you! All of you! I will hunt you down one by one and I'll destroy you!" he screamed, his whole body felt as if it were aflame with pain. His heart was in more fragments than his bones. As the ship began to rise further into the sky the Z Warriors began to panic.

"We need to go now!" Bulma cried, "Help me get Gohan to the ship."

Dread ripped through the Earth Warriors as they pulled the young half-breed onto the one remaining ship. Tien and Kami knelt over Piccolo's bloodied body,

"He's not dead; if he was I wouldn't be standing here." Kami said forlornly, Tien nodded, "We need Piccolo to stay alive."

"They took one of the ships; there isn't enough room for all of us. What are we going to do?" Tien enquired, his voice was strong but he was terrified internally, Kami sighed and gazed upon the Namekian,

"We need to become one."

With Krillin dead and the Namekians fused there was a little more room but not enough for all of them. There was meant to be six to a ship, but after the Saiyans hijacked the other vessel they would have to choose who stayed behind, there were was no time for goodbyes. It was agreed that Bulma, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Yajirobe would go, combined their skills would be useful. They boarded and began their flight, they couldn't bring themselves to wave goodbye to their friends, families, mothers, fathers. Goodbyes were painful and if they didn't reach New Namek first they would never see their loved ones again. It was too late for Earth, they had failed.

Goku stood at the doorway of the vessel; he extracted all the life from Earth, it travelled through him and into the huge, pulsating spirit bomb above him, eclipsing the sun with its mass as it grew. He didn't stop to think of the life on the planet below, he carried only resentment for it now. It was time to regain his honour, show the Saiyan Royalty that he was ready to stand for the Order and glory of the Planet Vegeta.

He didn't notice the other craft zoom off from the planet. He felt a great rush fill him, as the spirit bomb grew, greater than any feeling he'd experienced before. It travelled through him, it was orgasmic. When the Spirit Bomb was ready, Goku released it, it sent shivers down his spine. The planet sized mass of energy made its way rapidly towards the planet. Goku smirked to himself as he climbed back inside the ship. He was met with a huge sense of warmth and pride from his Saiyan comrades as they sped away from the resounding and powerful waves from the planet's destruction. They held one another and sang, celebrating the Warrior's first genocide of many as the planet frothed with fire and ember, bursting into fireworks for his hard work. Billions of lives lost to the cold vacuum of space, legacies, history. Years of evolution wiped out in one single swoop.

It was the only way, it was the Saiyan Way.

**...The Earth was gone. **


End file.
